No
by The moon is made of cheese
Summary: Scorpius finally gets the courgae to ask Rose a important question, but what is her answer?  New version of 'No.'


**Same plot line but a bit more back info.**

**Rewritten for Shell Cottage!**

* * *

**3rd year:**

The Gryffindors were waiting for the Slytherins, as usual.

Rose was complaining to Albus.

"There so annoying! Prancing around like they own the school and they never get in trouble for being late. Why do we even have the Slytherins? What have they ever done for Hogwarts? Nothing…"

Albus tuned Rose's complaining out and decided to find Lorcan Scammader. Rose sighed and turned around the Slytherins were arriving… slowly. As they trailed in one by one Rose's scowl go bigger and bigger.

"What's wrong Weasley?" Scorpius Malfoy smirked.

"The usual, like your inability to be on time!"

"Don't worry, were here now."

Rose fumed at him being so… Malfoy!

The class was called to attention. Rose was listening intently; the lecture about the non-existence of knargles was intriguing.

"Fascinating, isn't Rosie." Malfoy whispered.

"Sod of Malfoy" she hissed back.

"But really, the Scammander twins don't look happy. I wonder why there here, aren't they in Ravenclaw? Are you ignoring me Weasley?"

"Yes, but you aren't getting the message. The twins are here so they can object to the points made in the lecture, there aren't happy because they believe in knargles, now shut up!" Rose gushed.

Malfoy laughed.

"Something funny there Mr Malfoy?" The reliever inquired.

"Yes Professor, Rose Weasley has quite the wit."

"Miss Weasley and Mr Malfoy do not disrupt this class in future."

"Yes Professor."

Rose glared at Malfoy.

"You think it's funny." She hissed

"Well… yes, Rosie." He whispered back.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not, it's what you are, a little Rosie."

"Shut up!"

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley detention!"

The class fell silent everyone started at Rose and Malfoy. Rose turned the typical Weasley red and Malfoy smirked.

Albus waited for Rose to get her detention then they headed back to the castle. Albus was trying not to laugh as Rose muttered under her breath.

Malfoy and his cronies swaggered past them.

"It's a date then Rosie, wear something nice." He teased.

Rose clenched her books and reminded herself that he wasn't worth it.

* * *

After lunch they had free period. Rose had decided to grab a book for the library; Albus had put his foot down and refused to join her.

Rose was just outside the door when Whitteny and her gang ensnared Rose.

"I've seen the way he looks at you, don't get any ideas he's my boyfriend." Whitteny spat at Rose.

"Who?"

"Aw, she's playing dumb! Well I don't care who your parents are, you better stay away from Scorpius!"

The group stalked away while managing to give Rose the evils. Rose just leaned against the wall feeling confused. Just then Malfoy stepped out of the library.

"Are you okay Rose?" He asked looking concerned.

It was all too much for Rose she ran to the closest bathroom. She sat there for hours trying to figure out what was going on.

* * *

**4th year:**

"Well, well, Rosie you got stuck with me."

"Sod off Malfoy" (Her favourite come back)

"Come one, don't be rude."

Rose just sighed. Merlin this boy was annoying. Ever since second year he had called her Rosie. Rose was so over it. She hated the name; it conflicted with her tom-boy image.

"Rosie, what's wrong? You look sad."

Rose just rolled her eyes. She was sad. Her best friend had just informed her that she was boring and that she wanted to hang out with cooler people (Wasn't even a word!). Not much of a friend Rose mused, honestly it had come as a shock and Rose still hadn't completely digested it.

"Rosie, did you have a fight with one of your little friends?"

Rose swallowed trying to ignore the tears in her eyes. He had noticed them.

"So you have? Look I'll distract the professor and you can go to the toilets and cry your little heart out, okay?"

Rose wiped her eyes and glared at him. He thought she was weak! He didn't know anything! He just appeared and made assumptions.

"You're as bad as Whitteny." Over the year Whitteny had gotten worse. She tormented Rose daily, making snide comments in class, bitching about her in the loudly in the corridors.

Malfoy's eyes widened with disbelief, Rose had compared him to his ex! Even he had gotten sick of Whitteny and dumped her after a week!

He glanced at her. She was trying to stop the tears.

"Comparing your friend to their ex is low."

"I didn't realise we were friends Malfoy."

"Of course we are! So now we understand that… What happened to your uniform?"

Lily had decided to give Rose a makeover. Out went Rose's bagging yet comfortable uniform in with short and tight.

"Lily."

Scorpius laughed at this revelation.

"She finally got to you? Well I can't say I didn't suspect it, you needed it."

"Okay Malfoy, I am going to pretend you did not just completely insult me."

"Ow, come off it, you look great!"

Rose blushed bright red.

"Of course you would be checking every girl out, you are the 'playboy'." She muttered trying to make sense of her thoughts.

If Malfoy heard he wasn't telling.

They continued working quietly. Rose was now getting more and more upset. She kept on seeing this morning over and over.

_Flashback:_

"_Rose?"_

_Rose turned to see Jemmie, she was surprised, Jemmie usually slept in._

"_Yeah Jemmie?"_

_Jemmie looked uncomfortable._

"_Look I don't want to be friends with you any more Rose, you're just… not cool and I am sick of it. We have decided that you can't be associated with us anymore. I want to hang out with better people"_

"_Who's we?"_

"_Whitteny and stuff."_

_With that Jemmie left the common room. _

_End Flash back_

BANG!

"MR MALFOY! DETENTION!" Professor Turnball screamed, her face turning scarlet.

The class surged over to the blackened wall. Malfoy mouthed 'you owe me' at Rose before he was dragged off. Rose grabbed her bag and ran.

* * *

Rose stood in front of the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and red. She felt way better and sadly had Malfoy to thank for it. She took deep breath. This was not the end of the world.

Rose stepped into the corridor intending to go to the library. She was surprised to see Malfoy standing there.

"You took your time." Scorpius lolled.

"You were waiting for me?"

"You owe me."

Rose sighed, of course how could she be so stupid? He came to get his revenge. What did he want her to do? Put flubber worms in Albus's bed; ask smelly Harold out?

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Rose braced herself for the worst.

"Help me with my Herbology essay. I didn't get what we were learning today."

Rose's eyes widened with surprise.

"What did you expect me to say? That I want you to dance dressed in a pumpkin suit on the tables in the grand hall?... That would have been funny. Someone else will get that punishment though." His eyes were filled with humour.

"Okay, let's work on this essay." She walked toward the library.

Scorpius watched her for a moment and followed.

In the days that followed they became closer and closer. It was a week later, Scorpius now knew the reason for Rose's 'mini-meltdown' last week. Rose walked into the Grand Hall the next day to see Jemmie and Whitteny dancing on the tables, dressed as pumpkins.

* * *

**5th year:**

"Come on Rosie, I always wanted go inside the Sherking Shack!"

"Why? It's not haunted. Anyway you know the real story."

"Its history isn't it."

"Um… Well… I guess"

"See my superior skills. You can't find a fault in them."

"You should come down from your throne Malfoy, be more humble."

"But why? Humble people can be humble, there's no point for me to be."

"People might like you more…"

"People like me a lot, especially the girls," He winked at a curvy girl, she giggled. "So I don't see what the problem is."

"You're impossible!"

"But you love me for it anyway."

Rose burst out laughing.

"Come down for your pedestal…what are you looking at Scorpius?"

Scorpius had a murderous look on his face. Rose followed his line of sight. Her boyfriend David was passionately snogging … Whitteny.

"Oh, wow there certainly at it."Rose giggled.

Scorpius's hand was twitching towards his wand.

"Oi, David!" David detached himself and saw Rose. His eye's go bigger and bigger until Rose though they were going to pop out. Whitteny just smirked evilly.

"Yeah… we're through, thought you should know."

He staggered over. Whitteny widened her eyes in surprise then composed her face.

"This is not what it looks like."

"It's okay David, I get it, you want to move on."

"But..."

"Don't worry, you go back. It looked like you were having fun."

"Rose…"

"She asked you to leave." Scorpius hissed.

Davis looked shocked for a moment then ran.

"Aw, Scorpius that was a little mean."

"He cheated on you. Don't you care?"

"No, I only went out with him because I felt sorry for him. He's finally gotten some balls, I'm proud."

"So, you're just going to wave it off?"

"If I liked him I would have hexed him, but I didn't so there's no point being fussed."

They walked to the direction of the Shrieking Shack.

"So has Whitteny been laying off you recently?"

"She has, well apart from that… How did you know?"

"I have my ways."

"Meaning?"

"Seriously Rosie, some things are meant to stay secret."

"Oooh, you're getting all mythical."

"…"

"Fine then, keep quiet."

Scorpius turned and hugged Rose. She stiffened the relaxed. Rose was the only person Scorpius ever hugged, at school. This caused many rumours to what their relationship really was.

"What was that for?"

"Being awesome."

* * *

**Albus and Lily's thoughts on Rose and Scorpius's relationship:**

"Lily, where were you?" Albus called, his voice lost in the breeze. He sighed and walked back into the common room, he needed to find her!

He struggled through the port hole to come face to face with Lily.

"You call?"

"Where have you been? Do you really want _James_ to have to look for you?" Lily's eyes widened at the mention of James hunting her down, again.

"Stop being so huffy! I got what I needed."

Albus eyed her wearily, he knew that look.

"But seriously Albus don't you think that Rose and Scorpius's relationship is odd?"

"No. Why?"

"Well… I don't know, she warm and bubbly and he's cold and harsh."

"No with her."

"I know that's the other thing. The only time he seems happy and alive it's with Rose!"

"Are you jealous?"

"No, I have a boyfriend, it's just that they're so…"

"Different?"

"Yeah, it's an odd match."

"Yeah, but that's what makes it brilliant for them."

"I guess, but is it something more?"

Her eyes sparkled. Albus groaned, he had fallen right into her trap!

"No, not at the moment."

She lit up like a Christmas Tree.

"You mean, they might become something more?"

"I don't know?"

"Merlin's beard! He likes her! I knew it!"

Lily scampered up to her room hardly able to contain her excitement. Scorpius liked Rose! James was going to be penniless very soon!

* * *

**6th year:**

Rose had been hit in the head with a Bludger in Quidditch practice. Scorpius was waiting for her to wake up.

Rose shifted slightly in her sleep and Scorpius looked away realising that he had been staring. This sometimes happened… actually, it happened daily…. he would just end up staring at her and she would look at him funny. According to Albus it was so obvious he liked Rose but Scorpius knew that he was very good at hiding his feelings… well usually.

Rose suddenly sat up looking exhausted. "Wow. I feel woozy," she shook her head. "Okay. Scorpius what's the time?" She asked looking at him.

"5:30"

"AM or PM?"

"PM"

"Wait… that means… you're missing dinner!"

"Rose it's okay, I have still got half an hour."

She shot him a tired smile.

Scorpius had liked Rose for ages, since third year (Much to his embarrassment). Much to his shame he hadn't ask her out yet. He just didn't know how to do it, she always unnerved him… But Scorpius had decided to man up!

"Rose?"

"Yeah"

"Will you… go out with me?"

Silence filled the hospital wing.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

He stood up and left the hospital wing.

Rose felt bad; if he truly liked her he would try again. After all Rose had no intention of just being another bimbo hanging of his arm. She wanted … well she didn't want to be cast aside after a week because he got bored. She was going to be the real deal.

The next morning Scorpius went back to see Rose. Yes, she has rejected him but he was her best friend and was not going to abandon her when she needed him most (Also he wasn't going to give up, not yet)

Rose was standing beside her bed holding a large bunch of roses, sneezing like mad. Scorpius grabbed the bunch and tossed them into the bin.

"Thanks" she said between sneezes, "Apparently Jones Thomas doesn't know I am allergic to roses."

"Poor Rosie" Scorpius smiled.

Rose gulped down the anti-sneezing medicine supplied by Madame Pomfrey.

"That's better," she commented when the sneezing stopped.

Scorpius pulled her into a hug. "Rosie, Rosie,"

He pulled back to look at her, "Why won't you go out with me?"

"Are you asking again?"

"Ahhh… Sure." He looked at her questioning.

"Okay." She pecked him on the lips.

"What? But yesterday…"

"Scorpius you have never asked a girl out twice. I figured if you did then… you were serious."

Scorpius just kissed her again.

* * *

A**/N: I really like this so...**

**REVIEW! **

** I was going to put Ron's perspective in but I think it would ruin the flow so maybe in a sequel! Tell me if you want one!**

**VERY IMPORTANT: Also I know that the text changes for Albus and Lily's bit but that's cause I copied it straight from Word.**


End file.
